Tales From The Clans
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: A collection of tales from the Wildlings Clan. This is based in the Flight Rising Universe. Each tale stars a pair of dragons or dragon that had gone on different adventures or journeys. Be prepared for some intense battles and for feelsy moments.
Tale One: Clan Rising

 _The story about the Wildlings Clan is a rather interesting. The clan consists of misfits from different flights whether they had been auctioned, exiled, abandoned, etc. The clan leader himself never cared where these dragons came from or what past they had he considered them a part of his clan. Their story has been one that's told through the ages. Now I have the honor of telling the new hatchlings their story. This is a story of love, of family, of bravery each story is a collection of tales told by each of the dragons that have been a part of the clan and those who have witnessed them. Let the flames of storytelling burn bright….._

The sun showed hot and heavy over the island of Flight Rising. Battle was still raging over which flight reigned supreme. The Scarred Wasteland pulsated death and various viruses into the landscape. Plants and animals took gruesome forms making the simplest organism sick. This what not a problem for members of the plague clans who had natural immunity to their landscape. The fangs and tentacles of the Wyrmwound waved in the distance. Green smoke obscuring the view a little bit. The land hung heavy of death and reeked of decay. A pink and furry Tundra dragon poked his head out of his den. His light red eyes narrowed against the harsh orange light. He sighed to himself. He lived pretty much on his own without the company of having any clan members. His stomach growled lowly. He turned his head over to the sack he had sitting in the corner of the den. The sack hung empty and black. There was only dried leaves left in the bottom. He got to his feet padding out of his den. He was greeted by the warm wind. He was used to the stink of decay and hot weather. His scarf blew in the breeze. "No sense in staying in the den. I'll have to go to Rotrock Rim if I want to find food." he sighed. He realized he was talking to himself. The winds were his only reply. He outstretched his red wings. The leathery pattern glistened against the sunlight. His pink fur covered the tops of his wings. He flapped them picking them up off of the ground.

The flight to Rotrock Rim was rather long. The boneyards stretched for miles. He kept his gaze on the horizon ahead of him. He sighed again. He wanted nothing more than to move away from the land of rot and decay. He suddenly heard screeching behind him. "Shit." he growled. Just what he needed...an enemy clan. He knew he was in trouble if it was an enemy patrol. He heard the screech again. The shape moved quickly past him. It was doing circles around him. The shape moved across his back cutting into his spine. He screeched out in pain. He shook his body thro and fro. He did a spiral getting away from the talons that had been planted in his spine. He spun around fast firing a mana bolt at his target. It landed a blow scraping its wings. The female mirror dragon roared before lunging at him with her claws outstretched. The tundra dragon moved slightly to the left. The mirror dragon then twisted her body taking a swing at him. He dodged again. He slapped her away with his wing. He then planted his fangs in the dragon's neck. She howled out in pain flapping her wings in an effort to get away. He gave her a nasty shake of his head before letting her go. She fluttered a little while before plummeting. The Tundra dragon watched as the female hit the ground. He floated downwards to check on her. She hissed at him weakly. "Why don't you finish me off huh?" she snapped. The tundra dragon stayed where he was. His gaze was calm. "C'mon big, bad, and ugly!" she taunted. He gave a shake of his head. "No. It's not in my nature to kill other dragons." The mirror dragon laughed at him before coughing up blood. She got to her feet. She swayed before collapsing. He loomed over him. He put her on his back before flying away.

He took her back to his den. He laid her down on his moss bed. "Stay here." he whispered. He went off to the corner. He fumbled through his things finding what he needed. It was an old piece of scarf. He tied it around the wound on her neck. The female felt pressure being put on her neck. He got the scarf tight enough to where it would stop the bleeding. She sighed. He stepped back taking a good look at the female. She was dangerously thin. "Stay here." He ran out of the den. "I'll be right back!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes before going to sleep.

He came back about two hours later with a bag filled with seafood and plants. He pushed the bag towards her. She smelled the fish he had in there and immediately began eating. He smiled and waited for her to have her share before he had his. The female sighed laying back down again. She brought her tail closer around herself. "Perhaps you aren't a murderer after all." she scoffed feeling some of her energy come back. "Why would I want to murder other dragons? What's the point in senseless violence?" She rolled her eyes. "It's the world we live in. Even dragons like you get picked off easily." She yawned. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some rest. Might as well take advantage of it before I get moving again." She rolled over onto her side painfully. She kept her snout under her tail and used her wing as a way of keeping the light out of her eyes. The tundra dragon sat by her watching over her. He wondered why the female had attacked him in the first place and why she was running. He turned his gaze to the world outside. The land ahead of him was a flat red. Bones, tentacles, worms, and illness poked out in the horizon. It made his skin crawl with dread.

 **I know what your thinking. Why am I suddenly working on a fanfiction about dragons? Well I recently started playing Flight Rising and haven't been able to stop since. I figured since that I'm getting burned out with Tip of Spear I needed a break from writing it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed**

 **Melonsworth**


End file.
